


Dirty Harlow

by Alphanimpala92



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Love Bites, Titty Twister, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, tity sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphanimpala92/pseuds/Alphanimpala92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas Scott gets his kinky freak on, sorry suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Harlow

_Stumbling through his bedroom he watched Harlow pulled her out of the bun that sat on top of her head. – shoving on the bed her long brown hair fanned out across the bed._

_The sight before him was almost impossible, leaning down he ran his hand up inside her shirt unhooking her bra, and man did he ever love how her tits bounced so freely in his face._

_Kneeling in above her Lucas licked a thick strip from her stomach up to her jaw bone._

_“Tell me what you want.” The young male hissed out as he whispered into her ear._

_Dangling his face just inches from hers Lucas braced his hands on either side of her head.-leaning down he nipped at her bottom lip, just before taking the rest of it in his mouth._

_Removing one of hands he gently slide it down over her until reaching her left tit; cupping in his hand he squeezing it tight and hard, making her nipple become hard._

_When he heard a shuddering moan escape pass her lips. “Lucas.”_

_“What baby is this what you want?” he curved his lips in a smirk._

_“Hmm.”_

_“Tell me, I don’t know if you don’t talk to me.”_

_Once again leaning down he sucked the little pink hard bud into his mouth playful tugging it. – That’s when he felt her hands running up his naked chest._

_Using his free hand he gripped her in his slamming back down on the bed above her head._

_“Don’t try that again, or I will tie you up.” Lucas all but barked._

_Pushing himself up and off of the girl, he shuffled over the tall dresser; flicking the lighter he lit the warm apple pie candle, letting the scent fill the room._

_When done Lucas shuffled back over to the bed, and very easy lifted Harlow’s hips removing her pants._

_Lucas being very pleased to see Harlow was not wearing any underwear, tossing her pants to the floor he brought his fingers to his mouth sucking them; making them soaking wet._

_“Spread em.”_

_Doing as she was told Harlow spreaded her legs open so far Lucas could almost taste her juices. – sliding two digits inside her Lucas began fucking her pussy so hard it popped from being so wet._

_“Please Luke”_

_“Please what baby?”_

_“Come fuck me.”_

_“No, I want to watch you.”_

_Soon enough there was another finger added inside the girl, making her body shiver as her man used his thumb to toy with her clit._

_While fucking her in the pussy Luke pushed two digits passed her tight ring of muscle rimming her in the ass._

_“Tell me to fuck you in the ass.”_

_“I want you to fuck me so hard in the ass; I’ll feel the ache of your dick for days.” Harlow moaned out loudly._

_And that, that was Lucas needed to hear; pulling his  fingers out of Harlow he jumped up removed his jeans all while smacking her on the leg with his belt, leaving quite the red mark._

_“Ouch!”_

_“Shut up Bitch, you know you liked it.” the male hissed again._

_Flipping Harlow over he kneeled back down on the bed smacking her ass watching it bounce._

_“Get on all fours.”_

_Positioning himself Lucas spit in his hand slicking himself and then Harlow; wrapping his wet spit up hand around his cock he gently pushed just the head of his cock in her ass, watching and listening as winced._

_“Easy baby you do the pushing.”_

_Once his full 9inch cock was fully inside he begun moving his hips at a slow pace, not wanting to hurt the one he loved._

_When comfy Harlow bucked her hips and ass back on his cock, making him grow harder by the second._

_Picking up his pace he thrushed in and out of pounding his balls against her pussy hearing pop once more._

_His eyes hooded and head beaded with sweat he licked down her back to her kiss, leaving mite marks upon her flesh._

_He pounded her so rough and hard her ass began to bleed, from being rubbed raw._

_“C’mon girl fuck me with that ass.” Luke growled._

_And from there it wasn’t long before she cummed screaming his name for the first time tonight. – his bed soaked with a white shimmering stain from her pussy squirting all over it which only made him harder._

_“Luke fist me.” Harlow whined._

_Once again Luke pulled out only to shove his whole hand up to his wrist inside her pounding it in and out making her actually whimper._

_Reaching her down in between his legs Harlow roughly jerked Luke’s dick, slowly inserting it inside her mouth._

_This time it was Luke time to whimper while she pushed him down the back of her throat to where her lips touched his balls, gagging herself._

_“You like tasting your own ass don’t you baby?”_

_“Umm-hmm.”_

_Wrapping his free hand up in her hair he began bobbing her head up and down, making her again gag._

_“Suck that dick girl, make me cum.”_

_And soon enough Luke cummed with whimpering scream shooting his seed all down the back of her throat._

_This only caused him to fall back down on top of her when all the sudden his bedroom door creped open._

_“Oh god Luke, we’ve talked about this. Put a damn sock on the door to warn us, you’re just lucky it was me that walked in and not your mother.” Keith shouted loudly at the naked teens lying on the bed._

_Hearing her husband yelling Karen shuffled into her son’s room. “What the hell is going on here?”_

_Just then Keith turned to look at his wife giving her a look as to say what dose it look like._

_“Well let’s see Karen he’s naked and she naked there’s candles lit so it must be some very hot kinky sex.”_

_“Lucas Scott! Start talking.”_

_“Well umm you see what had happened was mom I fell and well this happen.”_

_“So you’re telling me you’re dick just fell into her mouth.”_

_“Well if the shoe fits sure.” Luke smirked up at his mother._


End file.
